


I've found the reason to live (to change what i use to be )

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I found my reason for living" Ward said in a low voice. </p>
<p>"And what would it be?" Said Skye </p>
<p>"You"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've found the reason to live (to change what i use to be )

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "The Reason" by Hoobastank and it's THE song Ward would sing for sure to Skye.

 

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I did not do_

_But I continue learning_

_I Never Meant to do Those Things To You_

_And I know I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

 

Grant Ward had finally found his reason for living.

 

For a long time, he believed that his sole purpose was to follow orders, to be a good soldier.

 

He had found reason to change, to be a new man, a better man.

 

"What do you want to do when you get out of here?" Had asked him Skye.

 

It was now days that Coulson spoke seriously to get him out of that cage, and Grant didn't know what to think.

 

He had mixed feelings.

 

On one hand, he was eager to help, be of service to something.

 

Those months alone in a cell were the longest of his life.

 

But on the other hand, Grant was scared. He had not felt those feelings from when he was little.

 

He was afraid that, once out , things were even worse.

 

In the end, they all spoke with him, but they were almost forced to do so if they wanted the information they sought.

 

He was afraid that they could treat it as they treated Fitz.

 

"I want to change," he said "I want to be a completely different person"

 

And for once, he was serious.

 

"I think you're already in the right direction" Skye said, "And now, if you want to follow me, your dinner is waiting for you upstairs"

 

And so saying, those glass barriers that had kept him in there until that moment, fell like a house of cards.

 

He didn't even have time to process what had just happened, that he found himself in a tight hug from Skye.

 

"I found my reason for living" Ward said in a low voice.

 

"And what would it be?" Said Skye

 

"You"

 

_5 years after_

 

Halloween was coming.

 

You couldn't say for certain that it was his favorite holiday, but this year would be different.

 

"Hey mate" said Fitz, appearing out of nowhere, "What are you doing?"

 

"Looking to our wives" Ward said with a smile.

 

"I do not clean up" said Lance, passing behind them.

 

That was the first real Halloween that his son would have been able to enjoy.

 

Jack was four years old by less than a month, but he was already incredibly excited about his first real Halloween.

 

The debate about what costume to wear was difficult. In the end, Jack had opted for a small agent outfit.

 

"Bacause I will be like Dad and Grandpa Phil" he had told him.

 

Now they were carving pumpkins and the entire base was completely covered with orange mus

 

In front of the table were Jemma and Skye, along with Jack and the little Emily Fitz.

 

"A penny for your thoughts" said Fitz, handing him a beer.

 

It was a long time ago that the engineer had forgiven him, and still didn't stop to apologize for trying to suffocate him long before.

 

"Have you ever thought of not being able to get up after a bad time?" Said Ward.

 

"You mean in the period immediately after the accident?" Said Fitz, "Yes, a lot of times"

 

"And what did you do in those cases?" Said Ward.

 

"I tried to be positive" said Fitz "I told myself that everything would be all for the best, and so it was"

 

"Maybe I understand what you mean"

 

"C'mon Ward" said Fitz, "This is no time to be ....... what was that?I had it in the tip of my tongue "

 

"Melancholy?" Ward said with a smile.

 

"Yes! Thank you, "Fitz said," Five years ago I never thought of becoming a dad, and now I couldn't live without my girls"

 

Just then, Jack had placed his dirty pumpkin flesh hands on Skye's white shirt , bending down to kiss the belly that housed his little sister.

 

Skye immediately noticed she was being watched and gave him a radiant smile.

 

Grant Ward had been a lot of things.

 

A soldier, an officer, a prisoner.

 

He believed that his sole purpose was to follow orders, to be a good soldier.

 

But now he was a husband and a devoted father, and he could finally found his three reasons for living.

 

 

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I did not do_

_But I continue learning_

_I Never Meant to do Those Things To You_

_And I know I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

 


End file.
